Thor (Universe 2009)
Thor is a superhero and god in the Universe toyline and continuity family. Thor Odinson is the God of Thunder, a powerful warrior who flys into battle wielding the warhammer Mjolnir. As his title implies Thor commands power over thunder and lightning, as well as the weather. After the Asgard destruction cycle, Ragnarok, Thor brought his Kingdom to Earth to rebuild and show his fellow Asgardians what it is like to live among humans. History Son of the allfather Odin, Thor, the God of thunder, has lived for centuries. What is known about his life is that at some point Thor came to Earth and became a warrior for good, as well as an Avenger. Like the rest of the Avengers, Thor was brought to Battleworld by the mysterious Beyonder. Thor supported the idea of Captain America leading the Hero Army, and proved effective in combat. Thor also helped in the final showdown with Dr. Doom as the villans escaped to Earth. The heroes would eventually succeed in the battle and Thor would return with the others to Earth. Later the Asgard devestating cycle known as the Ragnarok came, and while thought dead, Thor would be reborn. During his abscence much had changed- including the death of his good friend and fellow Avenger Captain America. Thor decided to focus more on the rebuilding Asgard, but decided to relocate the country to Latveria so his fellow Gods could learn what it was like to live amongst mortals. Despite no longer being on speaking terms, most likely due to the Civil War, Iron Man was in need of Thor's help, and developed a theory to use weather satilites to track the Thunder God's movement, but he had Stark had to go into hiding before he could see the success of the project. HAMMER leader Norman Osborn would later discover the project and put Ares in charge of the Dark Avengers to track Thor. Toys Thor- Marvel Universe (Wave 7) Thor is part of the second (HAMMER) series of the Marvel Universe line. He is designed to represent the modern Thor costume that he donned after his "death" in the wake of Ragnarok, and his head sculpt is designed to look like the work of artist Oliver Coipel. Thor is articulated with a balljoint head, ab-crunch, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, swivel wrists, balljoint hips, swivel thighs, double-hinged knees and (slightly restricted) ball-hinge ankles. Thor includes Mjolnir, his HAMMER secret files and his base. Due to his sculpted cape Thor is somewhat back-side heavy, and has some trouble holding some positions as a result. The figure differs from the prototype seen on the back of the package- the final figure has been mirrored and as a result his left hand is closed and his right hand is open, and the figure has lost of the silver on his helmet and clasps leaving them grey. Thor & Enchantress- Secret Wars Comic Pack #11 Thor comes packaged alongside the Enchantress and includes the 11th issue of the Secret Wars series. This version of Thor is based on the classic costume designed by Jack Kirby. Thor is articulated with a balljoint head, ab-crunch, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, swivel wrists, ball hips, double-hinged knees and ball-hinge ankles. Thor also wields Mjolnir, which has the inscription on the side, and and has removable wrist bands, a belt and a cape. Thor, like all Secret Wars comic packs, has infamously inconsistant paint apps. The Enchantress is also based on her classic appearance, and is articulated with a balljoint neck, ab-crunch, swivel waist, ball-hinge shoulders, hinged elbows, swivel wrists, slightly restricted balljoint hips, double-hinged knees and ball-hinge ankles. The Enchantress uses the same body as every other female character in the Marvel Universe line but with a unique head. Her hair also slightly limits possabillity. Age of Thunder Thor Age of Thunder Thor was a San Diego Comic-Con 2010 exclusive. Thor is based on the thuder God's early years seen in the comic of the same name, based on the artwork of Marko Djurdjevic and Matt Fraction. He is articulated with a balljoint head, ab-crunch, ball-hinge shoulders, swivel biceps, hinged elbows, swivel wrists, ball hips, double-hinged knees and ball-hinge ankles, though he is built on a modified version of the "Thunderball" body. Thor includes Mjolnir complete with iconic inscription on the side, a removable cape and a removable belt with a cloth strip attached to it. For some reason the wings on his helmet are painted yellow instead of white. Thor- Handful of Heroes The Handful of Heroes Thor is a 2" non-moving figurine. The figure is grey and comes in three types like all the other figures in this series- solid color, clear color and clear color covered in glitter. Thor is in his classic costume as designed by Jack Kirby and is holding up Mjolnir while his cape flows behind him. The wings on his helmet are oversized, as is Mjonir. The figure seems to be a modified Dr. Doom from series 1, who had a similar pose with cape and hammer, just with another head. Trivia * Thor is a master swordsman, expert hand-to-hand combatant and has developed a deadly hammer-throwing technique. Category:Universe Category:3 3/4" Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Universe- Immortal Category:Hasbro Category:Heroes Category:Exclusives